


Relativity

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Week Day 3: Time Travel... kinda. Seeing something for a second time can give someone... perspective. Let them see the big picture. And maybe, just maybe let them change things to make things right. Rachel Berry hopes that she can, but she's afraid that she can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Today should have been a happy day; a bright and magical day. It was supposed to be a day that Rachel would never forget. And she won't, but not for the reasons she had wished. When looking back at this day Rachel wouldn't see her wedding day but instead she'd see herself in a hospital waiting room still clad in her bridal gown.

Finn is sitting next to her. The anger he had shown earlier when Rachel refused to go through with the wedding without Quinn has dissipated. Now he's holding tightly onto Rachel's hand, occasionally saying things about how he knows that Quinn's going to make it out okay. His attempts of comfort are futile though, and Rachel wants nothing more than to bat his hand away and find a secluded corner to be alone.

Despite that, she grips on his hand as best she can. It's not him that Rachel's mad at. It's not his fault that Quinn's in the emergency room. No. And Rachel knows that it would be wrong to take it out on him when all he wanted was to ensure that they got married. Perhaps if Rachel had went along and hadn't been so insistent on Quinn's presence then maybe…

Rachel's thoughts leave her when she sees a doctor approach Quinn's mom. Judy Fabray looks awful. It's clear that she's been crying, streaks of mascara ruining her face. Rachel can't bear to see her in this state. She feels the urge to get up, take the older Fabray into her arms and apologize for everything that's happened to her daughter. She doesn't and feels sick because of it.

She watches their exchange and listens carefully, as is everyone else. Rachel cringes as the doctor goes through Quinn injures, but much to her (and everyone else's) relief Quinn's state has stabilized. She's going to make it. He tells them that they can see her and begins ushering them in small groups.

Finn gets to his feet and approaches the rest of the group, but stops when he feels resistance. He turns to find Rachel still sitting in her seat. "Hey, it's okay," he says. "Quinn's going to be fine." He manages a weak smile. Rachel tries to return it, but can't find it in her to do so.

"You go ahead," Rachel replies. "I'll go see her later."

He doesn't question her and relinquishes his hold on her hand. Finn joins the others. Everyone is up, save for Rachel. She sits and she waits. One by one she watches the expressions on her friends' faces. They were tearful and so full of sorrow, but mostly she could see that they were relieved to know that Quinn would be okay.

Of course she'd be okay. Quinn was a fighter; correction, she is a fighter. Quinn had been through so much, she wouldn't let something like this stop her now. Not when she had finally gotten her life together, not when she was finally happy. No, she'd be okay. She had to be. If she wasn't…

Rachel can't even imagine the thought; tears well up in her eyes. She sees Finn approach and wipes her face dry before he can notice. He wears a solemn expression as he stands before her. "You want me to go with?" he asks, gesturing in the direction he had just come from.

"No." Rachel shakes her head. "Go on and head home; I'd like to be alone with her." He looks ready to protest, but chooses not to. Instead he leans in and pecks her on the cheek. Rachel watches him leave before she makes her way to Quinn's room. Everyone else is gone, even Santana, who had turned into a sobbing mess and had to escorted out by Brittany.

Rachel has no idea what to expect when she finally sees Quinn. She can only hope that she can keep it together. But as she peeks through the door she already knows that she can't. Seeing Quinn bruised, cut, bandaged, with tubes attached to her once perfect form; it's all too much.

She can't bring herself to go in any further. Her body is frozen, stuck in the doorway. Tears start streaming down her face. Rachel tries to wipe them away, but more keep coming. She tries to take comfort in beeping of the cardiac monitor, it being the only real indication that Quinn's still here with them. It helps, if only a bit.

Rachel tries to say goodbye, since she can't find the strength to stay here any longer, but words are lost on her. She quietly exits and makes her way home. The rest of the day is a blur. She doesn't even know how she got home and into her room, but as she curls up in her bed she can't find a reason to care. Her body feels numb.

When her fathers call her down for dinner she doesn't reply. One of them brings up a plate for her to eat. She says that she'll eat it later, but she falls asleep before she does. That night she dreams of Quinn. Not of the Quinn that she had just seen, but the girl that for so long Rachel had wished to be friends with.

They spend the day together, away from everyone else and from all their problems. They stroll through their little town, lounge in the park, and watch the stars at night. It's a nice dream.

Day 2

Unlike most days, it's Rachel's alarm and not her internal clock that rouses her from her sleep. The memories of the previous day are in her mind. Her heart aches for Quinn in a way that that she's never felt before. Rachel doesn't even get through half her morning routine before she plops back down on her bed, defeated.

She rolls over, completely okay with sleeping in for the rest of the day. But her eye catches sight of the date that's shown on her clock. Rachel bolts upright, taking it between her hands. It can't be right. She places it back down and goes for her calendar. Every day is scratched off with marker; it can't be wrong. But the date on her calendar agrees with the one on her clock.

Rachel breathes out a sigh of relief. A dream, or to be more accurate a nightmare. That's what it had been. And that meant that Quinn was fine. She was okay. It seemed too good to be true. Rachel jumped for her phone and desperately scrolled down to Quinn's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answers from the other line. Rachel's breathe catches in her throat. Quinn was okay. "Rachel? Why are you calling me this early?" Quinn complains, groaning. "Look, if this is about me coming to your wedding, I promise I'll be there. Okay?" She hangs up before Rachel can respond.

It still scares Rachel: her dream. But she won't let that stop her from getting married. She goes on with the plan and tries to put her fears aside. She knows that she doesn't seem as giddy as she had been when she had first announced her engagement. And can't help but feel that some of her friends are under the impression that she's getting cold feet.

She doesn't like it, but she's not about to tell them that she had a nightmare which involved Quinn getting into a car crash on the way to her wedding. Especially considering that Quinn isn't there yet. Rachel starts to worry. She reaches for her phone, but stops. No, she can't do that. Too risky.

"Face it. Quinn's not coming," Rachel hears Santana say. Her body goes rigid. She spins around ready to respond, but the first words to come to mind are ones that she remembers from her dream. No, it can't be. That's not possible. Rachel resumes pacing. Quinn's going to be okay. She has to be.

"Finn, out. You can't see the bride before the wedding." Mercedes. No.

"I- I've already seen her." No, no.

"But that's bad luck." Tina. No, no, no.

"Rachel we got to go right now or we lose our spot." No, this can't be happening. It can't, it just can't. It can't. "It's now or never." Rachel looks at him. She's already denied him one. This time she doesn't even bother to give him an answer before rushes past him and out to her car. It's stupid and crazy, but she has to be sure.

Rachel races to the hospital in which Quinn was held in her dream. She ignores the phone calls and the texts she receives. If she's right about this, none of them will be from Quinn anyway. Oh, how much Rachel wishes that she's wrong; that Quinn's safe. It would be worth it, ruining her wedding day, to know that Quinn was all right.

Her phone rings once more. At the next red light she switches it to silent. Rachel can't find it in her to care about them right now. She knows that she'll regret making them worry, even more so when she realizes that she's just being her melodramatic self.

Yeah, right. Even she doesn't believe that one.

She comes to a stop outside the hospital. But what she goes from there, Rachel doesn't know. She feels silly, or at least she tells herself that she does. But then she hears the blaring alarm of an ambulance and her heart starts to race. She shakes her head. This can't be happening. The sound gets louder and louder as ambulance gets closer.

When it comes to a stop Rachel's eyes close in on it. The paramedics open up the back and pull out a stretcher. It's difficult to see, but Rachel manages to notice blonde hair. It's not her, she tells herself. She feels sick about hoping that it's anybody but Quinn but she keeps hoping nonetheless.

Her phone buzzes. It's a perfect excuse to ignore the task at hand. She picks up her phone and checks her messages. There are tons, at least one from each member of Glee Club. They're worried and understandably so. Rachel meticulously goes through each one and gives them all a simple response telling them that's she okay.

She's not of course, but they don't know that.

There's an urge in her to go inside the hospital and check, to see if she's right or if this is all in her head. But just like the previous day, when she had first seen Quinn's damaged form, Rachel finds herself stuck. It's as though, if she doesn't see it then it isn't real. It doesn't really work, but if she is right and so far there's really no proof to say that she is, then she knows that she can't be in there alone. But even with Finn to hold her in his arms, Rachel breaks down to tears when she finally sees Quinn.

Day 3

Sunlight peeks through the curtains covering window, shining down on Rachel's dormant form. She rolls over but then quickly snaps upright. Her eyes instantly snap to her calendar. It's still the same; the day of her wedding. Her body stiffens, refusing to get up. It's happening again. She'll have to see Quinn like that again. But she can't. There has to be something she can do; some way to stop it.

Rachel jumps out of bed to get dressed. She tosses on some random clothes and quickly runs down to her car. From there it's a short trip to Quinn's house. Rachel doesn't think about what she's going to do when she gets there, but she knows what she has to do.

She runs up to Quinn's front door and rings the bell. A few seconds pass and no one responds. Rachel panics a bit but keeps her cool and rings the bell again. This time she hears someone call down, but she can't tell if it's Quinn or if it's her mom. She waits. The door starts to open, revealing a bewildered Quinn.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Don't go to my wedding," Rachel says the first words that come to mind. It comes out sounding mean. Rachel quickly backtracks, "I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to." She knows that Quinn doesn't want to, and hopes to see a look of relief to fall upon her face, but she doesn't.

"I want to go," Quinn insists. "I want to be there for you."

"Quinn, you really don't have to," Rachel interrupts.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't show up?"

"Really Quinn, I don't need you to be there," Rachel continues. An expression of hurt passes Quinn's features. It breaks Rachel's heart, but if that's what it takes then so be it. "I'll manage without you there."

"So what?" Quinn questions, bitterness in her tone. "You don't want me there anymore?"

Rachel knows that she'll regret her answer either way. "No," she says.

"Okay, fine." Quinn walks past her. "You know, I'm tired of all your games Rachel!" She's going for her car. Rachel chases after, grasping for her arm. Quinn shrugs her off. "I'm tired of you playing with my emotions like this!" Rachel tries to listen, but she's too focused on trying to stop Quinn from doing whatever it is that she's trying to do.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel calls, panicked.

"What do you care?" Quinn sneers. She's reaching for her keys. She's opening the door to her car. Rachel leaps in front of it, blocking Quinn's path. "Out of the way!" she yells. Rachel shakes her head violently. "Rachel, get out of my way."

"I can't let you leave Quinn." She sees Quinn exhale deeply before bringing up a hand to massage her temple. "Please Quinn, just let me explain," Rachel pleads. Quinn sighs and opens the passenger side door. Rachel quickly gets inside. She gasps when Quinn pushes down on the accelerator. "Quinn?" No response. "Quinn, you probably shouldn't be driving."

"Don't tell me what I can't do." She pulls out of the driveway and starts down the road. "You said you were going to explain."

"Yes, but can we just go back to your house?" Quinn keeps going. Rachel eyes the speedometer. They're traveling at a safe speed, but that fact does nothing to help calm her nerves. "Please Quinn, you shouldn't be driving when you're mad like this."

"Mad?! Who says I'm mad?!" Quinn turns to her briefly. "All that's happened is that I've been uninvited to a wedding that I never wanted to attend in the first place. Exactly why should I be mad?!" Rachel tries to interject but stops herself when she hears Quinn laugh bitterly. She shakes her head, a single tear falling down her face. "I should be thankful really. Now I don't have to torture myself."

"Quinn-"

"Don't, it's okay."

"But Quinn, if you still have feelings for Finn you should have-"

"Feelings for Finn? I don't have feelings for Finn, Rach."

"If you don't then…"

"You don't get it, do you?" Quinn turns to her. "Rachel, I-"

"Quinn, watch out!"

It's too late. The truck hits them, glass shatters and metal crunches. Quinn tries to shield Rachel's body to no avail. An indescribable pain surges through her. She whimpers in anguish. The pain is unbearable, but it's nothing compared to feeling Quinn's seemingly lifeless body desperately on top of her; a desperate attempt to protect her.

"Quinn?" she weakly tries before blacking out.

She's in a bed. That much she's sure of. Her body aches. She slowly opens her eyes, only to shut them when a bright light shines into them. She starts to hear chatter around her. There are a couple of people but she can't make out their voices, or what they're saying. She tries opening her eyes again, groaning as she does so.

"Hey, she's waking up," someone calls, and by the time Rachel has adjusted to the light she sees Finn approaching. He walks up to her and leans in, but doesn't touch her. For some reason Rachel is glad that he doesn't.

"Thank God you're okay," he says. "We were all worried. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Finn," she replies. "How's Quinn? Is she okay?" Finn draws back at the sound of her name. He breaks his gaze with Rachel and looks to the others in the room for support. "No," Rachel shakes her head. "No, tell me she's okay," she demands.

"Rachel…"

"No! No, this can't be." She starts to sob. Arms wrap around her; it does little to calm her.

Day 4

The pain is still there; both from the car crash and from… the other thing, although she's not quite sure if the former is simply in her head. She refuses to think about it though, about either one. It's a new day and she doesn't even need to check her calendar this time because once more she's woken up in her room.

Her body is numb and she'd like nothing more than to just lie in bed for the rest of the day. Maybe that'll stop it. She doubts that it will. She knows what she has to do. Rachel starts making calls. One by one she checks them off. Most are surprised but they give little comment. Kurt is glad that she's come to see reason. Finn is upset. And Quinn… Quinn seems happy. She tries to hide it, but Rachel knows her well enough to know when she's truly, sincerely happy.

And that's that. Quinn is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 5

Rachel's already crying before she even fully wakes. She had canceled the wedding the previous day, and that should have been the end of it. Yet somehow Quinn still ended up in the hospital; a car accident, but a different one than she had while trying to attend the wedding. Her injuries had also been more… substantial.

The damage to her spine had been more severe. Irreparable. She wouldn't be walking again. Her face had also been brutally scarred. Quinn was still beautiful; Rachel could never see her as anything but. All the same, Rachel knew that if and when that Quinn woke up, she'd only see herself as being hideous.

She's sure what she can do. Her entire body feels numb, but Rachel gets up anyway. She groggily shuffles around, haphazardly tossing on some clothes before escaping her house and getting into her car. She's sleepy and forces herself to drive slowly despite the urgency of the situation. She doesn't even know where she's going, but unconsciously finds herself driving to Quinn's once more.

It's probably not the best idea considering what had happened the last time Rachel tried to stop Quinn directly, but maybe a different approach would work better. Rachel exits out of her car and ascends the steps of the front porches. She rings the door bell and starts going through things she can say to convince Quinn to not attend the wedding without hurting her feelings.

The door swings open and at the first sight of Quinn, Rachel breaks down. She forgets about the thoughts running through her mind and suddenly latches onto Quinn before the blonde can even get a word in. She's squeezing her tightly and crying into her shirt. At first Quinn doesn't hug her back; shock, Rachel assumes but she soon wraps her arms around Rachel's tiny form.

"Hey, it's okay," she coos, comfortingly. But her words or more precisely, her voice only make Rachel's cries worsen.

"No it's not," Rachel sobs. "Nothing's okay, absolutely nothing."

"Is it Finn?" Quinn asks with genuine concern as she slightly pushes Rachel back. "Did he call of the wedding?" Rachel shakes her head as she fights the urge to cling back onto Quinn. She can see that the blonde's shirt is already soaked through, and it makes her feel worse than she already does. "Then what's wrong?"

The only response Rachel is able to manage is a squeak before jumps back into Quinn's arms. One of Quinn's hands fall onto her, gently stroking her hair whiles she whispers reassures into her ear. "It's okay, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay. You're safe, Rachel." Quinn pulls Rachel in closer and then shuts the door. From there she escorts Rachel up to her room and sits her down on her bed. She starts to leave soon after.

"Wait," Rachel stops her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get you a glass of water, okay? I'll be right back." Quinn disappears downstairs and although it's ridiculous, Rachel can't help but fear that something horrible will happen to her before she gets back. But Quinn does come back, glass of water in hand. She hands it to Rachel, who quickly gulps it down. "Better?" Usually a glass of water would do the trip. Not this time.

"A little." Quinn takes a seat next to her.

"So tell me, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you."

Quinn's face scrunches up in confusion. "What are you taking about? You're not going to lose me."

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Rachel, if you think I still have feelings for Finn, then-"

"No," Rachel interrupts. "I know that you don't. This has nothing to do with him."

"Then tell me what it's about," Quinn pleads, almost begs.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." There's nothing but sincerity in Quinn's tone. It makes Rachel want to tell her regardless of how Quinn will react. But she doesn't say anything and Quinn inches closer. "You've always come to me before, even before we were friends," she points out.

"I can't." Rachel pulls away, lying herself down on Quinn's bed.

"Okay, okay," Quinn resigns. She scoots closer and takes a hold of Rachel's hands. She idly links their fingers. "I'm guessing the wedding is off?" Rachel nods her head. "And you're sure this is what you want?" Another nod. "All right, I'll just leave you here then." She gets up. "If you need me I'll be downstairs." She starts to go away.

"Wait!" Quinn turns. "Can you stay here, with me?" Rachel asks. "Can I hold you for a while?" Rachel sees the confusion on Quinn's face. She knows that Quinn's wants to say something, wants to asks something, but she doesn't. Instead she just slips into bed and into Rachel's arms. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Rachel."

Day 6

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Rachel leaps into her arms and inhales deeply. Quinn is shocked, but hugs back. "Rachel what's wrong?" She tenderly strokes her hair. "Is it Finn? Did he-"

"No," Rachel quickly interrupts. "Finn didn't do anything."

"Then what-"

"Don't ask, please." Quinn shuts her mouth. "Can we just go to your room?"

They go upstairs and not soon later, they find themselves in Quinn's bed. Rachel holds onto Quinn tightly. It's the only thing she knows that will ensure Quinn's safety. So long as she can keep her in this bed, then nothing can hurt her.

Day 11

They're lying in bed, Rachel's arms wrapped tightly around Quinn's middle. She's been in this position for countless of hours. It almost feels like a lifetime even though it's only been a few days. But every time she holds her, Rachel learns a little something more about Quinn's body.

She's learned the location of Quinn's so-called stretch marks; ones that Rachel's never managed to see. And she's noticed that Quinn's self-conscious about her butt. She's felt the twitch of her abs whenever she buries her face in Quinn's hair. And she's seen the small, secretive smile that Quinn gets sometimes when they cuddle.

Rachel doesn't know if that smile means anything, but she stops thinking about it when feels Quinn's hand slip out of hers. "Quinn?" she says, worriedly. Sometime like this has never happened before. "You're not leaving me, are you?"

"No," Quinn quickly flips around to face her. "No, of course not. I'll be here as long as you need me. It's just… I just got the strangest feeling of déjà vu."

Day 15

"Why are we doing this Rachel?" Quinn sternly asks, staring Rachel right in the eye.

"Why are we doing what?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Quinn scolds. Her tone is so different from the one she had had for the past week. Instead of being sweet and caring, Quinn is bitter and annoyed. "Why do you want to hold me?"

"I already told you, I don't want to-"

"I want a real answer Rachel," Quinn says, her voice louder than before. "Besides, I already told you, you're not going to lose me." She jumps into an upright and Rachel and quickly does the same, ready to stop her. But Quinn isn't planning to leave and Rachel's heart starts to calm. "I don't know what you think is going to happen today, but I don't think that lying to me about it is going to help keep me around."

Rachel flinches, tears prickling in her eyes. She hasn't cried in the past few days; she had really hoped that she wouldn't have to again. She backs away and towards the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Quinn's expression softens. She reaches for Rachel and pulls her back towards the middle of the bed. "I'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have raised my voice." She slowly pulls Rachel into a soothing hug. "I'm just worried about you."

"You shouldn't." Quinn pushes her back.

"Why wouldn't I worry about you?" Quinn looks at her incredulously. "You're my friend and I just want to make sure you're okay, and that you're happy."

"But I'm not the one that you should be worried about," Rachel finally admits.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you, but promise that you won't interrupt me, okay?"

"All right."

And so Rachel tells her. She tells Quinn about how she gets in a car accident on the way to Rachel's wedding. She tells Quinn about how she's been reliving the same day for over two weeks. She tells her about how one time she had died. She tells her of how she's been doing everything she can to keep her safe. All the while Quinn sat still and listened attentively.

When Rachel finishes, she gives Quinn a moment to process everything, hoping that she won't think this whole thing is crazy. She's watches as Quinn takes her bottom lip between her teeth as she thinks it all over. It's nerve-wracking. "Maybe," Quinn begins tentatively, and Rachel leans forward. "Maybe, I'm supposed to get in that crash."

"What?" Rachel backs away, horrified that Quinn could even think like that.

"Maybe the way to stop this is to-"

"No! I am not going to sit by and just let you get crushed by a truck."

"Rachel, listen-"

"No," Rachel says again. "Do you have any idea what you mean to me? Do you have any idea how important you are to me? Do you-" She can't continue and breaks down in tears. Quinn pulls her in close and she starts to sob into her shirt. "I can't lose you Quinn, I can't. I love you." Rachel feels Quinn stiffen.

"What did you just say?" Quinn pulls back.

"I- I-" Rachel's quite sure herself.

"Did you say that you love me?"

"I- I guess I did. Yes." Then she goes quiet.

"Did you mean it?"

"I don't- Maybe, I guess so."

"That's not an answer, Rachel. Yes or no?"

For a moment Rachel's world stops, and she looks back over everything. She thinks back on how she had always wanted Quinn's approval. She recalls how she'd always forgive Quinn despite every prank, bad name, and slushie thrown her way. She remembers how she'd always reach out to Quinn when no one else would. Rachel doesn't know what to make of it all, but she does know one thing.

"Yes. Yes, I love you." Rachel doesn't know what to expect, but she prepares for the worst. But Quinn leaps forward and shoves Rachel onto the bed, attaching their lips together.

"I love you too."

Day 16

Rachel wakes with a start. She's panting and ready to leap out of bed when she feels an arm wrap around her middle. She freezes. Her eyes dart down to the feminine hand gently stroking her stomach. "Quinn?"

"Hey."

Rachel quickly spins around and hugs Quinn tightly. "Quinn! You're okay. You're alive."

"Shh, it's okay. I love you."


End file.
